vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage Opress
Summary Savage Opress is the brother of Darth Maul and his apprentice. Born on Dathomir, he lived in his village until Asajj Ventress, former Sith Apprentice to Count Dooku, came to his village and did a series of tests to see who could be the best tool for her revenge. When the plan went awry, he sought out his brother Maul. On finding him, the pair soon plotted to destroy the Sith, the Jedi, and to conquer the galaxy as a whole. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-B Name: Savage Opress Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 34 at the time of death Classification: Dathomirian Zabrak, Dathomirian Nightbrother, Sith Apprentice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force augmentation, skilled in unarmed combat, skilled pike user and lightsaber user, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Telekinesis, Rage Power (Becomes more powerful and dangerous the angrier he becomes) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Pressured Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker two on one right after fighting Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. Asajj Ventress is wary of fighting him even with help) | Planet level (Has contended with the likes of Plo Koon and also overwhelmed other Jedi on the level of High Council members. More powerful than and feared by Asajj Ventress) Speed: Subsonic running speed with Force Speed, Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Can trade blows with Jedi High Council members such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia as well as the likes of Asajj Ventress, who is known for her speed & agility) | Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed augmented by precognition (Can trade blows with the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Although inferior to Dooku and Maul with telekinesis, he should nonetheless be far superior to the likes of Padawan Ahsoka Tano) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Although inferior to Dooku and Maul with telekinesis, he should nonetheless be far superior to the likes of Padawan Ahsoka Tano) Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Force amplification | Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Wall level naturally (Scaling from other Force Adepts). Small Building level with armor (His armor can take multiple shots from military grade blaster carbines, which have this kind of firepower). Large Town level with Force amplification (Took numerous blasts of Force Lightning from Dooku and pressed on. Also took a combined blast of Force Lightning and telekinesis from Dooku and Asajj Ventress and still went on to fight against Obi-Wan and Anakin) | Street level naturally. Small Building level with armor (His armor can take multiple shots from military grade blaster carbines). Planet level with Force amplification (Has taken telekinetic assaults and Force Lightning from Count Dooku as well as a combined Force Lightning and telekinetic assault from Dooku and Ventress) Stamina: Very high (He has very rarely tired and has withstood severe beat-downs as well as torrents of Force Lightning and still continued to fight) Range: Extended melee range with his pike and lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: An enchanted pike given to him by the Dathomirian Nightsisters, His Dual Bladed Lightsaber built under Dooku's supervision. Intelligence: Below Average (A skilled fighter but generally prefers brute force over strategy and planning) Weaknesses: Not too smart and his rage can lead him to make clouded decisions and blindly charge at foes on the battlefield. Due to the magic the Nightsisters put in him, he can be put to sleep by them. Feats: Overwhelmed Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker. Took over Mandalore alongside Darth Maul. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * Standard Force Abilities * Force Choke '''Key: Disney Canon | Legends Continuity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5